


Birthday Suit

by Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-20
Updated: 2008-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/pseuds/Gorgeous%20Nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius wants to thank his fellow Marauders for throwing him a birthday party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Suit

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/such_heights/profile)[**such_heights**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/such_heights/)'s birthday in 2008 because she's awesome and wonderful. Originally on [LiveJournal](http://community.livejournal.com/chomalfoyfics/5228.html) and [Dreamwidth](http://firmament.dreamwidth.org/3655.html).

Upon entering the Great Hall, Sirius Black noticed a big gap at Gryffindor's table. This gap was at the end furthest from the head table and closest to the door. He knew this area quite well, if only because the gap was located at Marauder Central.

"Oh dear," he said aloud, although he wasn't close enough for anyone to hear him. "I wonder where my housemates could be."

Gryffindor Tower was out; he'd just come from there. The library was unlikely, although shenanigans in such a place would be the height of amusement. The thought of Moony's face...oh, that was almost enough. He filed it in his thoughts under "Possible Pranks". (Remus didn't have to be the only one organized, after all.)

Professor Dumbledore swept up from behind him, and Sirius, despite possessing what he thought to be highly honed senses, jumped about a mile into the air.

"Happy birthday, Mr. Black," the headmaster said.

Sirius nodded, but his throat was too dry to croak anything out.

Dumbledore walked away, heading for the rest of the staff.

_The staff_, thought Sirius. _Of course._

Without another moment's hesitation, he slipped out of the room.

-

"Took you long enough, Pete."

"S-sorry. Professor McGonagall--"

"Will always pursue us. But noble causes such as these are not to be defeated!"

"Laying it on thick, aren't you?"

"Shut up, Moony, this was your idea."

"But I'm not making it out to be some big quest, Prongs."

"Did you hear th-that?"

"No."

"There's s-someone out there."

"Better be. If this git doesn't show..."

"He'll show."

"And how are you so sure?"

Remus's voice was as confident as Sirius had ever heard it. "I know."

Sirius decided that was the moment to back up, get a running start, and rush the door. He managed to get the first two parts of that list right, but Remus opened the door just before he reached it. Sirius tumbled past him and into the main room of the Shrieking Shack.

Crashing directly into Peter, who stood gobsmacked just inside, would have been bad for the poor bloke under normal circumstances. Sirius tended to be the bony sort, and Peter tended to be the easily-injured sort. Luckily for Sirius, who needed a way to stop, and Peter, who didn't need broken bones, Sirius was in his Animagus form. That meant he simply rammed into Peter's knees with his head and brought Peter to the ground. The lump that would undoubtedly form on his head later was nothing new; James gave him worse all the time.

As for James, he was sitting on what was left of a couch, which consisted of torn cushions lying on the ground without their legs. Or, rather, he was rolling around on what was left of the couch, stirring dust with his feet and disturbing it with tears rolling down his eyes.

"Merlin," Remus said. "You do know how to make an entrance."

Sirius popped back into human form and clutched his head. "Why did you open the door?"

Remus let the door in question swing closed. "Because I knew you were listening outside."

"Werewolf senses?"

"No, I just know you."

Peter groaned. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks!" Sirius jumped to his feet. "Tell me we have something fun planned."

James was still laughing over on the couch. Sirius turned to look at him. "I know I'm a comic genius, but..."

"Uh, Sirius?"

He turned to Remus, who was now standing by a small table. "Yeah?"

"Where are your clothes?"

Sirius looked down at his body. Sure enough, he wasn't wearing a stitch of anything.

"Oh. Um. I suppose in the bushes by the main entrance."

James started cackling even louder. Sirius was surprised he could breathe.

"You do realize," Remus said, his lips quivering, "that the Animagus transformation can take place with clothing intact?"

"Uh, yeah? I have done it before."

"So why are you naked?" Peter asked from the floor. He sounded completely baffled.

Sirius grinned. "Because I wanted to thank you for taking the effort to throw me a party."

"And you...you thought that going starkers was the way to do it?" James's voice was still a little choked, but he managed to get the sentence out without too much trouble.

"Absolutely." He turned to give James a full view. "No mere mortal can look upon such perfection without crying, after all."

James shrugged. "When in Rome."

Within seconds, James was completely nude as well. Sirius extended a hand after he was done and pulled him to his feet.

"Okay, Pete," James said. "Your turn!"

He lunged for the still-clothed boy tangled in his robes, and Sirius looked at Remus. He was watching the proceedings with a wry smile that said he was amused, but also said _touch me, and you die_.

"Happy birthday, Sirius," he said.


End file.
